Woodworking enthusiasts and professionals often use wood boards as auxiliary work surfaces and/or sacrificial fences secured to an existing machine. Such auxiliary work surfaces/boards are typically configured to provide a flush and/or clear working surface.
Prior art work surfaces and auxiliary fences often include extruded metal (aluminum) members; however, these components are limited in size because of manufacturing cost and weight. In addition, the channels for receiving clamps extend in only one direction. That is, the extruded metal fences cannot be manufactured to include channels in multiple directions. More specifically, channels may be formed along edges of the board to receive a clamp post; however, the boards have a height dimension similar to that of the fence for the cutting tool and do not function well with larger wooden workpieces to be cut.
Alternatively, T-shaped grooves or channels have been formed on one side of the board to receive a T-shaped clamping post of a clamp, but the cross-sectional dimensions of these channels are not standardized, and the end users have difficulties in cutting the properly sized grooves to receive T-shaped clamping posts of a clamp.
Consequently, there remains room in the art for improvement.